


If I Never Fall

by ykk_b0ss



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Bonding, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cheating, Cheating Viktor, Good/Bad Ending, Heartbreaking, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Smut, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Playboy Viktor, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ykk_b0ss/pseuds/ykk_b0ss
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri got married and they live happily ever after. But what if it is not a happily ever after, after-all?Is Viktor the kind-heart person Yuuri have ever knew? What will become of them?





	1. Chapter 1

_Here we have again! Viktor Nikiforov winning gold in this year Grand Prix Final._

A few years later…

_Viktor Nikiforov, Russian favourite skater. Will he retire as he reaching an old age? Or start finding a partner soon?_

\-----

“These reporters really need to mind their own business,” said Viktor who was in his living room, eating his breakfast. Eggs and bacon. Makkachin was eating on the ground right beside Viktor. The living room was so quiet. Only sound Viktor heard was Makkachin biting down his bone crackers and Viktor’s fork hitting the glass plate he was eating on.

“What am I going to do? I can’t impress the people anymore… What am I going to do Makkachin? At this rate, I might need to retire and find a partner,” said Viktor looking at his dog. Makkachin simply tilted his head to the side not sure what Viktor was saying.

Ding!

Ding!

Ding!

Viktor’s notifications kept popping up on his phone. Viktor picked it up to see he was tagged in a lot of post in Twitter. Viktor unlocked his phone and clicked on one of the Twitter notifications.

The notifications lead his to a video, titled, “Yuuri Katsuki skating to Viktor Nikiforov’s program ‘Stay Close to Me’”.

“Hm? Somebody skated to my program? Let me see here,” said Viktor as he laid down on his couch and his dog jumped on top on him.

Throughout the whole video, Viktor was completely focused on the video.

“A fat pig who skated to my program… Interesting. Where have I seen him before?” before the video ended, Viktor went to the YouTube application and typed in ‘Yuuri Katsuki’.

Tons of photos was shown to him of Yuuri’s skating competition. The videos of Yuuri kept falling on the ice during his program.

“Wow. He sucks at skating. Why won’t he quit? He kept getting last. But at least, I can see that he is putting the effort… I think…,” said Viktor, rubbing his temple.

Viktor looked at Makkachin who was resting his face on Viktor’s chest.

“Makkachin. What can I do? I feel like… I don’t know. Restless? Irritated? I have an idea. I need to meet him. Finally, I know how to raise my fame again,” said Viktor, smirking at his phone.

Viktor looked for the source of the video and messaged the person.

‘Hello. I am Viktor Nikiforov. I have seen the video that you skated to my program. I would like to meet you. If that is okay for you. Maybe for a dinner. I would like to send my thanks for skating to my program. – Viktor

And sent.

\-----

Ding!

Yuuko checked her notification to find that Viktor Nikiforov sent her a private message in Twitter.

“Oh My GOD! VIKTOR JUST PMED ME! This message is for you, Yuuri!” Yuuko handed her phone to Yuuri who was sitting opposite of her.

They were eating curry pork cutlet at Yuuri’s parents bath house in the living room.

Yuuri dropped his chopsticks instantly when he heard Viktor Nikiforov messaged her. And the message was for Yuuri.

“Yuuri! WHAT IS THAT VIDEO?” shouted Phichit was appeared out of nowhere in the living room carrying his luggage.

“What the hell, Phichit? Where did you came from?” asked Yuuri looking shocked.

“Where I came from? The front door. Where else? More importantly, I can’t believe you skated to Viktor’s program and posted it!” said Phichit, as he sat down with Yuuri and Yuuko.

Yuuko felt like she did not need to be there so she said that she would be going back to the ice rink.

Right after Yuuko left, Phichit scooted over to Yuuri’s side.

“So? Did the amazing Viktor Nikiforov messaged you yet?” Phichit was quite persistent in getting answers out of Yuuri.

Yuuri just nodded and showed the message to Phichit.

“Wah! SO? Are you going to have dinner with him? This is your only chance of talking to him,” Phichit was kind of telling Yuuri to just go to the damn dinner. Whether it goes well or not, at least Yuuri would get a chance of talking to his favourite idol.

“I don’t know if I should… Maybe it might be a bad idea of going. Plus, do you think he really want to see me?” said Yuuri gestured to his body. Yuuri was putting on weight ever since his last competition and eating his favourite dish, curry pork cutlet.

“Argh! Just give me the phone. I’ll reply for you!” Phichit grabbed the phone that was on Yuuri’s hands. Typed out a short message and sent back to Viktor.

Yuuri was panicking of what Phichit might write back to Viktor. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read.   
> Some words which are slanted means that those are the words in the characters mind or from a text message  
> Sorry if you get mixed up from reading this ><

“YOU DID WHAT?” Yuuri snatched the phone away from Phichit and looked at the message sent to Viktor.

\-----

_I would love to meet you too. But I am currently living in Japan_

\-----

“What you think he is going to do? Come here?” asked Yuuri looking at Phichit who was laughing at Yuuri the whole time.

“If he wants to meet you, of course he would need to come here, don’t you think so?” said Phichit, smirking at Yuuri and patting him on his back.

“But he is THE VIKTOR NIKIFOROV. You think he would just come to Japan just to meet me?” before they knew it, a reply came in.

“OH! ANOTHER REPLY! READ WHAT HE SAYS,” Phichit was all jumpy and anxious of Viktor’s reply.

\-----

_I will be going to Japan for a vacation. Would you care be my tour guide?_

_\-----_

Both of them looked at each other.

“SAY YES! SAY YES!” screamed Phichit trying to grab the phone. Yuuri ran away from Phichit and went to his room and locked it.

Yuuri clutched the phone close to his chest and looked at the message again.

Yuuri moved his thumbs and typed back to Viktor.

\-----

_I would love to._

\-----

“Wow. Well, that was easy. I didn’t know he was this naïve. Guess I have to make this… hmm… real enough?” smirked Viktor, tossing his phone after replying back to Yuuri.

_\-----_

_I’ll be there tomorrow!_

_\-----_

“Makkachin. Come on. We have to pack for Japan. How long should we stay? One week? Two weeks? Or just the whole month? Yea… I guess the whole month would be good. I have to make it seems real. Ah! I need to book a flight today,” Viktor reached out to his phone and booked the fastest flight to Japan.

“Ahhh. It’s a 15-hour flight. I better leave now. I’ll book a hotel room later,” said Viktor, talking to himself while Makkachin was sitting on the floor looking at Viktor packing his stuff. Suddenly a thought struck to him.

“Makkachin. Should I stay at his place to make it more real? Staying at a hotel would make it look like we are just friends, right? I’ll make it a surprise to him by appearing at him place!” said Viktor, searching in Google, where Yuuri Katsuki stayed.

The results showed that his family own a hot bath at Hasetsu. 

“Makkachin! Want to know how it feels like living in a bathhouse? Come on! Let’s go! I bet Coach Yakov would be furious at me,” said Viktor, grabbing his phone, coat and his shoes and out of the door.

\-----

Before leaving, Viktor took a photo of his dog and his luggage and post it to Instagram.

_‘Off on a vacation to Japan!’_

Not even a minute, the picture had already had 41,254 likes and 12,368 comments.

_‘Japan??!! I’m staying at Japan!’_

_‘OMG MAKKACHIN ALSO GOING TO JAPAN!’_

_‘How long are you staying?!?’_

_‘Viktor, I LOVE YOU!!!’_

_‘I wish I was at Japan right now! I would have waited at the airport to meet you!’_

And the comments kept going on.

\-----

[Next day]

“YUURI! YUURI! SOMEONE’S AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!” screamed Mari, busting Yuuri’s bedroom door open.

Yuuri was snuggling with his blanket although it was already 5 in the evening.

“What? Who?” said Yuuri, muffling his words.

“VIKTOR! VIKTOR NIKIFOROV! HURRY!” shouted Mari, pulling away Yuuri’s blanket.

Yuuri fell to the floor when he heard the name ‘Viktor Nikiforov’

_Viktor? Viktor Nikiforov is here? Are you fucking serious?_

Yuuri raced down the stairs still with his pyjamas on. Grabbing onto his blue-framed glasses.

Just as he reached the living room, Viktor was there, sitting by the table, with Yuuri’s parents and a dog beside him.

The dog was the first to greet Yuuri when he reached the living room and both fell onto the floor.

_Wah! This dog! Vicchan? No, this dog is bigger. Makkachin!_

“Yuuri! I’m here!” said Viktor walking towards Yuuri, opening his arms wide hugging Yuuri.

“Ahhh Viktor! You’re here! No wait! Why are you here?” questioned Yuuri as Viktor was still hugging him.

_What else do you think I’m here? To see you. If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t find a way to raise my fame. Did he just wake up? Hm? What is this sweet smell?_

“To see you, of course! I’m here to surprise you! Even Makkachin is happy to see you!” said Viktor, giving Yuuri his usual smile to everyone.

_To see me? Really to see me? But why me?_

“Why me?” asked Yuuri pushing Viktor away from him. Makkachin was grabbing onto Yuuri’s shoulder, expecting Yuuri to carry him.

Yuuri parents and his sister walked away and doing their own work while it was only Yuuri and Viktor at the living room.

“I’m here because of you. I saw you making music with your body and I was inspired. I want you to skate with me at the upcoming competition,” said Viktor, stretching his hand out towards Yuuri.

_What rubbish am I talking about? Making music while you skate? That is the cheesiest line I’ve ever said. I just hope that he can skate well. But looking from his body… He would probably need to lose some pounds._

Yuuri’s eyes started to sparkle just by hearing that Viktor wanted to skate with his. His number one idol wanted to skate with him.

“But first! I’m starving. Is there anything good to eat here?” asked Viktor with his puppy eye look.

Yuuri said that he wanted Viktor to try his favourite dish, curry pork cutlet.

\-----

Back in the dining room, Viktor and Yuuri were served curry pork cutlet made by Yuuri’s mother.

_Oh my god. Look how many calories in this one dish! If I eat this, I have to run at least 5 to 6 rounds around my block. Does he eat this every day? No wonder he is this fat._

“Do you eat this every day, Yuuri?” asked Viktor, started eating the dish as he couldn’t resist the smell emitting from it.

“Well, yes. It is my favourite dish. But I’m supposed to only eat after I won a medal or something?” said Yuuri with embarrassment.

“Why? You haven’t won anything yet. From now on, you are forbidden from eating this tasteful and beautiful dish,” said Viktor after taking a bite from the dish and pointing the chopsticks towards Yuuri’s dish.

“Haaa? Why?” pouted Yuuri.

“Yuuri. In order for you to skate with me, you need to lose all of that. To… have no restrictions while skating,” answered Viktor.

_Wow. I’m spouting a lot of BULLSHIT right now. He really is naïve for believing all of this._

Yuuri pouted and nodded to agree with Viktor.

_Thank god, he agreed._

_I guess I should exercise properly this time, for Viktor._

_\-----_

“Viktor, where will you be staying?” asked Yuuri, washing the dishes. It was already 7 at night and Viktor has yet to book a hotel room.

“Can… I stay here?” asked Viktor looking at Yuuri with a seductive look.

Yuuri dropped the plates in the sink.

_Viktor staying here? I mean, it is a bathhouse so there is nothing wrong with Viktor staying here But THE Viktor Nikiforov staying here at a local bathhouse?_

_What is this sweet smell? Is it the soap? From the baths?_

“O-o-of -cou-course you can. Are you sure you want to stay here? There is a hotel nearby. Just a 10-minute drive from here,” said Yuuri, playing with Makkachin after washing the dishes.

Viktor put his palm towards his face and said that he wanted to stay close to him.

Yuuri’s face was blushing so hard that it stretched from his forehead down to his neck.

_OH MY GOD. DID HE JUST SAID HE WANT TO STAY CLOSE TO ME?_

Yuuri gulped down his saliva and cleared his throat.

“Well… Do you have your luggage with you? Want me to bring it up?” asked Yuuri with the shy smile.

_WOW. HE REALLY IS NAÏVE. I bet if I said, ‘I love you’ to him, he would believe me in a spit second. So this sweet smell IS coming from him! So, it was true that he is an omega._

“It’s okay! My luggage is already in the room your mother assigned me to. Next to your bedroom of course,” answered Viktor, putting both his palms to his cheeks.

Yuuri just nodded and showed the directions to Viktor’s room, up the stairs.

\-----

Both of them walked up the staircase, up to their individual rooms.

_I need to spice things up a little._

Viktor grabbed onto Yuuri’s hand.

“Yuuri… Can… I stay in the same room as you?” asked Viktor with his sweet voice and usual smile?

Yuuri literally skipped a step and almost tumbled down the staircase. His glasses were out of place and Yuuri gave him blushing face again.

_Viktor want to stay in the same room as me? Having his right beside me was already I want to die. Having his in my room, I would be in my death bed. But it would be bad that Viktor is an alpha and I’m an omega. I guess it’s best we don’t stay in the same room._

“Uh… Viktor. I think it is best for you to stay in your room. Well, good night,” before Viktor said anything, Yuuri already shut his door tight.

_Tch. He is hard. I guess that’s all for now. I’ll just message him later._

Before Viktor went to bed, he did a short workout to burn some of the calories he eaten that day. Makkachin was already by the futon waiting for Viktor to come to the bed.

“Makkachin. Do you like Yuuri?” Makkachin started barking when he heard the name Yuuri and started licking Viktor’s face.

“Alright! Alright! But, I wonder why Yuuri looked so sad when he looked at you Makkachin,” Viktor had that thought since dinner with Makkachin sitting beside Yuuri on the floor.

_Well, that’s not my business. But I guess I need to make it my business if I need Yuuri to fell for me. Well, I guess he already did. Ah! I need to message him goodnight._

\-----

-Ding! -

Yuuri checked his phone which was sounded. He switched on his phone to find a message from an unknown number.

_‘Goodnight, Yuuri <3’_

Yuuri couldn’t bare looking at the message knowing that it was from Viktor.

Soon, Yuuri slept with a smile.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The slanted words are the words in their minds. Sorry if you get mixed up of who is who ><"""

Yuuri got up at 5 in the morning to put on his running shoes and jog the town area.

_I have to lose fats. For Viktor. So that I can skate with Viktor. I can do this. Come on! I can do this!_

The season was cold and the cold air was cutting his face as he ran.

Yuuri tried to cover as much of his face with his scarf but it was no use as his nose was already red form the cold.

\-----

“I wonder if our pig is doing a good job getting rid of his fats. What you think Makkachin?” said Viktor.

Viktor was skating around the ice ground to find some ideas for their pair skate program.

_I should first pick a song for us to skate to._

Then it suddenly struck to Viktor to what song they both would be skating to.

“Ah! The first skate I saw him was to my program. So, why not just skate to my program but this time it is a pair skate instead of a solo skate. Is it a good idea, Makkachin?” said Viktor talking to his non-speaking dog. Makkachin just barked at Viktor’s every sentence.

_Of course, you would agree with me. Now I need to create the choreograph._

\-----

It had been a few weeks and Yuuri is losing weight nicely and his body was taking shape. Yuuri looked at himself from the mirror. Looking at his body figure.

_It’s been awhile I’ve seen my body in a good shape. I’ve completely forgotten I used to have a really nice body figure. I sure hope Viktor is satisfied. I wonder if he is done with the choreographing._

Yuuri was turning his body around to see how his body figure turned out from every part of his body. Amazingly, he managed to lose about 30 pounds.

Viktor came into Yuuri’s room to see Yuuri half-naked and standing in front of the full body mirror.

_Wow. Look at the body._

“Yuuri! Look at you! You… you’ve slimmed down! Such amazing thighs you have! That pelvis though. You have such nice body figure, I didn’t know” said Viktor, touching Yuuri’s body, feeling the skin and muscles and admiring his body figure.

Yuuri was feeling embarrassed and ticklish from Viktor touching his skin too much.

From behind, Viktor turned Yuuri body around and held Yuuri’s shoulder tightly.

“As a reward, we are going out!” said Viktor with his mischievous smile.

_A date??? A date with Viktor. Is it really alright? I don’t people to hate me._

\-----

That night, Viktor and Yuuri gotten ready to go for a dinner at a restaurant that was quite famous at Hasetsu.

The whole time during dinner, Viktor had been asking Yuuri questions about himself.

“So, Yuuri, what are your hobbies?” asked Viktor while taking his first bite of the food he ordered.

Yuuri finished the food in his mouth and drank some of the red wine.

“Well, of course, ice skating. I also love travelling. I don’t have that much hobbies due to just training for competition and the ice skating. But I love reading books. I tend to spend most of my time alone. And I used to have a poodle, just like yours! But it died one day when I was away for a competition. And I wasn’t there to say goodbye… Sorry! I didn’t mean to say anything sad. I have I didn’t upset you, Viktor,” said Yuuri, facing his food.

_So, he lost his only companion. No wonder he was looking sad when Makkachin was around._

“Well, Yuuri, you are more than welcome to play with Makkachin. Makkachin is a great companion. He can tell if anyone is sad and would comfort that person. Well, Makkachin is already comfortable with you! Maybe, one day, you, me and Makkachin can go travelling. We both also love travelling. We’ve been to many places! Singapore, London, France, Thailand, Taiwan. Well, I was hoping you would come with me to one place,” said Viktor, continuing to eat his dish.

_Travelling with Viktor. That would be an amazing trip. But I wonder where._

Yuuri just looked at Viktor, expecting Viktor to tell Yuuri where Viktor would bring Yuuri to.

“Hahahaha! Yuuri, it’s a secret! I won’t tell you. It’s something you should be looking forward to,” winked Viktor. Again, Yuuri was feeling nervous and his face was turning pink.

_I wonder where I could bring Yuuri to. I wonder where Yuuri have travelled to._

They spent the whole night eating and talking about their interest and hobbies until their stomach was full.

\-----

“Thank you for the food! It was delicious. Did you enjoy the food, Viktor?” asked Yuuri walking side by side with Viktor by the road.

Viktor looked at Yuuri and nodded. Viktor saw Yuuri was warming his fingers with his breath. Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s fingers and smiled at Yuuri.

“Is my hand warm enough?” asked Viktor, chuckled at Yuuri’s red face.

“It’s warm,” Yuuri could not bear to look at Viktor and spoke in a soft voice.

_I didn’t expect his hands to be this cold and sweaty. Maybe he is nervous. I mean… when is he never nervous around me…_

_OMG Viktor is holding my hand!!! Ahhh, I can’t look him in the face._

As they were walking, they were grabbing a lot of attention from the passer-by.

“Hey. Isn’t that Viktor? Viktor Nikiforov. But who is that other dark-haired guy?” said one of the passer-by, a woman who was with her friends.

_Oh! Finally, someone noticed us! This should get viral. I’m sure Yuuri don’t mind._

_Oh shit! Someone noticed us. We need to get out of here._

Yuuri was walking at a fast pace and Viktor wanted to take it slow.

“Yuuri! Slow down. Why are you in a hurry?” teased Viktor pulling Yuuri back.

“Uh…uh… Makkachin might be lonely! And it’s really cold right now,” said Yuuri. Viktor could see Yuuri’s ears and neck are red from the embarrassment from walking behind Yuuri.

Viktor pulled Yuuri back with their connected hands and looked at Yuuri’s face, Viktor smirked.

“Aren’t my hands warm enough for you?” Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s other empty hands and brought it closer to Viktor’s mouth and warmed Yuuri with his breath.

Yuuri was feeling shocked and shy that the Viktor is warming him up, tearing up a bit. Nobody has ever been this kind to him. Everyone always sees him as an ‘omega’ and nothing else. Not as a human being but an object.

_Wah. Wah. My heart feel like exploding. Please calm down my poor heart._

_So cute. I didn’t know he could make such a face. Oh. He looks like he is going to cry. I should stop teasing him._

Viktor then walked in front of Yuuri who was still coming back to reality.

“Well, let’s go. Makkachin is waiting for us!” said Viktor who grinned the whole trip back to the inn, with Yuuri at the back covering his face with his grey scarf.

_‘Viktor was having a date with someone? An omega? Who is this lucky man that grabbed Viktor Nikiforov’s attention? How did they met and was Viktor already ready to settle down?’_

_‘Viktor and a local skater was having a hot dinner in Japan! How long have they been together? How they met?’_

_‘Viktor and the skater who skated to Viktor’s program, ‘Stay Close to Me’ are having a dinner. Look at them holding hands. Is it confirmed that they are dating?’_

_‘Viktor and a local skater? Are they going to skate together at the Finals as a pair? Guess we just have to wait it out._

The news was crazy about Yuuri’s and Viktor’s relationship in Japan and the comments were going wild by Viktor’s fans.

_‘Who is that guy? How dare he held hands with my Viktor!’_

_‘Isn’t he the one who skated to Viktor’s program Stay Close to Me?’_

_‘Wow! He slimmed down so much. He was such a fat pig but he is really good-looking now!’_

_‘I saw them having their dinner out! They really look like a cute couple and they were holding hands! Is Viktor finally not a bachelor anymore?’_

\-----

The day after, Yuuri and Viktor practiced like crazy. Every morning, both would go for a short run and went straight to the rink.

That was basically their everyday routine to get ready for the day.

Viktor would always watch out for what Yuuri would eat so that Yuuri would not gain any unnecessary weight for the competition.

Yuuri would watch out for Viktor to not come in him room every night but in the end, Yuuri gave up and Viktor slept in Yuuri’s room.

Viktor would get agitated to not touch Yuuri more than usual despite knowing anytime, Yuuri might go into heat.

Viktor heard from his family that Yuuri has not had his first heat. Viktor was pretty shocked hearing that because all the omegas Viktor had met around Yuuri’s age had already had their heat.

“Yuuri~ I think it’s time for a short break,” said Viktor who was already off the ice, Yuuri was still practicing his salchow and quadrupole.

After his final jump, Yuuri finally got off the ice.

_Should I ask Yuuri now? Is it bad timing? I mean, I’m still doing the same thing on ice after we won but… Is it best to ask now? No. I want it to be a surprised and make it big. On the day itself, I’ll ask him._

Viktor was staring into Yuuri and Yuuri was feeling agitated. Yuuri just smiled at Viktor and asked him what was wrong that Viktor had to stare at him so much.

Viktor just realise how long Yuuri’s lashes were, how soft his lips looked. His sweat was dripping down from his pale cold skin. How big and beautiful Yuuri’s hazel brown eyes were. His hair looks amazing when it is pulled back.

Viktor finally broke the connection and said that it was nothing.

_Nothing? Surely there was something. Viktor looked… serious and wanted to say something to me._

_WAS I STARING AT YUURI THE WHOLE TIME? OH SHIT. I didn’t realise how beautiful Yuuri was. Well, I guess all omegas are beautiful. Yuuri is just one of them._

Viktor stood up from the bench and reached out his hand towards Yuuri.

“Come. One more practice before the big day tomorrow,” Yuuri agreed and once more, together on the ice.

Just the sound of the blades gliding against the cold ice. Their body moving to the music. All their movements are moving in sync. Like they were the only two people in the world.

When the music stopped, they were just looking at each other and said, “That was amazing!”

_I can’t believe the skating program is in two days. I hope I won’t make any mistake. No. I cannot make any mistake. For Viktor’s sake._

_I just hope we won’t fucked up. I had to ask him after the competition, don’t forget that. I didn’t expect Yuuri to be such a fast learner. I HAVE TO ASK HIM NO MATTER WHAT._


	4. Chapter 4

‘ _Here we have the gold medallist from last year Grand Prix Final, and Yuuri Katsuki, a skater who was placed in Grand Prix Final last year. It seems like they are going to pair skate for this year Grand Prix Final. They will be skating to Viktor’s program from last year Grand Prix Final, ‘Stay Close to Me’ but this time is a pair skate folks.’_

Yuuri appeared in the middle of the rink and the light shone on him. Soon as the music started, Yuuri started skating to it.

The whole ice rink was so silent that the spectators only heard the music and the blades gliding against the cold ice.

The spectators were expecting a lot from Yuuri Katsuki as he was chosen by the Viktor Nikiforov to skate with him.

Yuuri could land a quadrupole Salchow and they all cheered and shouted him name. All the spectators were then approved of Yuuri Katsuki to skate with Viktor Nikiforov, despite knowing Yuuri was not a great skater at first.

_‘Could you even imagine? Yuuri Katsuki! Who was last in place during last year Grand Prix Final and now he is skating together with Viktor Nikiforov. This is the NEW Yuuri Katsuki! Just look at that beautiful pairing clothing. For some reason, it suits them so much! Viktor coordinate with purple and Yuuri’s one is blue. And don’t they just look stunning’_

Viktor then came into the scene and skated alongside Yuuri. They just look amazing and belonged on the ice.

Both were just skating like it was their normal practice but with everyone looking and the change of clothes, both was more into the skating than knowing of others looking at them.

\-----

Viktor and Yuuri waiting at the kiss and cry after their skating program. Both were holding each other’s hands while waiting for their results to come out. Yuuri was too afraid to look at the score but Viktor kept looking at the screen.

_And here we have Yuuri and Viktor at the kiss and cry. Let’s look at the score here._

_And they came in first place with the score of 257.34! They just beat the previous score! Congratulations!_

_Oh! It seems that Viktor and Yuuri are skating towards the middle of the rink. What is happening here folks?_

Viktor and Yuuri unexpectedly gotten first place. There were tears of joy on their faces.

Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s hand and skated towards the middle of the rink and stood face to face.

“Viktor? What are we doing?” asked Yuuri who was blindly followed Viktor.

“I’m only going to say this once so listen carefully,” said Viktor, grabbing both of Yuuri’s hands towards himself.

_What on earth is Viktor doing? We need to receive the medal._

_I can’t believe I’m doing this. Are the cameras focusing us? Wah… This is really embarrassing._

When Viktor and Yuuri were at the middle of the rink, all the cameras where focusing on them and the spectators were talking what Viktor and Yuuri were doing at the middle on the rink.

_Ok. Here I go._

“Yuuri Katsuki. Although we’ve only met just a few months back, I really want to live the rest of my life with you. Will you take this man to be your husband?” proposed Viktor with one knee down on the ice and took out a gold ring from his pocket and showed it to Yuuri.

Yuuri’s first reaction was covering his face and tears started forming around his eyeballs. Even when Yuuri was covering his face but his beet red ears and neck could be seen.

Yuuri then told Viktor to stand up and held Viktor’s hands.

“Viktor Nikiforov. I have always admired you since I could remember. Just being beside you made me really happy. Let alone skating on the same ice together was my dream. Although we’ve only met a few months back, I want to continue to skate with you. So, I will say yes,” said Yuuri, his eyes welled with tears, his lips forming a smile and took out a gold ring from his pocket and showed it to Viktor.

Both of them just laughed at themselves for such a strange phenomenon.

_There was something about the way he smiled. The way butterflies seemed to escape from the pit of my stomach and the way the sun had somehow toppled down from the sky and made a home right there in my heart. He had that kind of smile that made me feel happy to be alive and just that a little bit more human._

_Not fair… Yuuri did it better than I did._

_‘Is it just me or did Viktor Nikiforov just proposed to Yuuri Katsuki in front of everyone and Yuuri accepted his proposal?! This sure is unexpected! Congratulations to the two skaters!’_

Upon hearing Yuuri’s answer, Viktor hugged Yuuri so hard that Yuuri lost balanced and both fell on the ice.

The spectators were literally cheering for Yuuri and Viktor.

_‘Congrats!’_

_‘Congratulations on your engagement!’_

_‘VikYuuri forever!’_

_‘When’s the wedding?!’_

The screaming was endless even when Viktor and Yuuri left the ice.

The moment both were walking towards to their dressing room, reporters came towards them in a split second, asking about how they met and when did both had feelings for each other.

Viktor blocked Yuuri from the reporters.

“I’m sorry but we need to leave now for Japan,” Viktor said in a kindly manner and the reporters were unexpectedly giving way to both of them.

Viktor gave the reporters his usual smile and a small bow before grabbing Yuuri’s shoulder and quickly left the building.

“Viktor?! Why are we going to Japan?” asked Yuuri who was trying to keep up with Viktor who was walking fast towards the road.

Viktor looked at Yuuri who was puzzled at the whole situation.

“Of course, we are going to meet your parents and ask for their blessings. What else are we going there for?” said Viktor giving Yuuri a simple smile and went in a taxi to go to the airport.

Viktor already prepared their baggage with the help of his friend, Chris. Chris was not that happy helping with the baggage with his boyfriend, but for Viktor, he would do anything.

_Meet my parents? NOW? But, I’m not even ready to tell my parents yet!_

_I have to make this fast and get this over with. It would be a hassle to drag it._

\-----

Upon reaching Narita airport, Yuuri was hesitant to go back to the inn to visit his parents.

“Viktor, I’m sure this I not a good idea. What if my parents don’t like you?” asked Yuuri who was holding back while Viktor dragged Yuuri to the taxi stand.

“Nonsense. What kind of parents don’t like me? Everyone loves me!” said the self-proclaimed Viktor.

\-----

“Viktor! You are more welcome to marry Yuuri! We would welcome you coming back here any time. I was sure you both were already planning to get married when you came here the first time,” said Yuuri’s mother, handing Viktor a bowl of curry pork cutlet.

Viktor chokes on his own saliva.

“Oh… That was only me. I had that thought for a really long time,” Viktor replied after putting a spoonful of the curry pork cutlet into his mouth.

Yuuri was just at the side with all of his face red as a tomato.

_Viktor was already planning on marrying me before we met? Seriously? This is like a dream come true._

_Wah, Yuuri’s face is so red. Almost like a tomato. Well, anyone would get really shocked and shy when hearing I am marrying them. I mean who doesn’t?_

The triplets were surrounding Viktor and asked all sorts of questions.

‘When did you decided to marry Yuuri?’

‘Where did you propose?’

‘How you proposed?’

‘Where is the ring?’

Viktor then slowly replied to all of their questions although Yuuri tried to stop him as it was really embarrassing.

“Yuuri bought a ring for you and you bought a ring for Yuuri? Wow!” said Axel, trying to hop onto Makkachin.

Viktor nodded and turned his head towards Yuuri and tilted his head to the side. Viktor and Yuuri then showed their gold rings on their right ring finger.

_This is really embarrassing. Why must he tell the whole story?..._

_This is so exciting. Can’t wait to get out of this place for our trip._

Viktor then told Yuuri’s parents that they would have a private wedding at an island and apologize for the inconvenience for not letting them see their wedding.

Yuuri’s parents were very forgiving and didn’t mind at all. They only told them to be careful while being on the trip and return safe. And told Viktor to cherish Yuuri for the rest of his life. IF he doesn’t, they were not going to forgive Viktor.

\-----

Viktor grabbed the two luggage and went out of the bathhouse.

“Yuuri~ Ready to go?” said Viktor, stretching his hand out towards Yuuri who was tying his shoelace and wearing his scarf.

“Uhn!” replied Yuuri, which means yes, grabbing onto Viktor’s hand and off to their trip.

Or honeymoon~

\-----

Yuuri didn’t know where they were even going. Viktor was the one who made all the plans with the tickets, hotel, destination, everything. And he didn’t tell Yuuri a damn thing. Viktor wanted all of this to be surprise for Yuuri.

Upon reaching the airport, Yuuri had enough of the surprise.

“Viktor! Where are we going?” asked Yuuri, looking pissed.

Viktor smiled and gave a kiss to Yuuri who was looking angry but yet cute towards Viktor’s eyes.

“Salar de Uyuni,” answer Viktor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write sex scene/ Save me

It was the 4th of April and it was the first day of their honeymoon. Yuuri and Viktor along with Makkachin were on a jeep driving to a designated destination which Yuuri was still unsure off.

“Viktor. We are here already on the flat salt land but where are we going?” asked Yuuri projecting his voice against the sound from the vehicle’s engine.

Viktor turned to Yuuri and just said, “It is surprise. Just for you”.

Viktor and Yuuri was already dressed in white and Yuuri had a small idea of what it his surprise was.

_A wedding. Right here. Isn’t Viktor?_

After a right turn, there it was. A short platform, everything covered in white. Everyone was there. Yuuri’s parents, his sister, his friends, Phichit, Leo, Guang-Hong, his dance mentor, Minako and his two childhood friends, Yuuko and Takeshi. Viktor’s friends were also there. Mila, Christophe, Yuri, not sure why Jean was there and his fiancé and Otabek and Georgi.

Yuuri looked at Viktor with such pleading eyes.

“SURPRISE! If we were to have a wedding, I would only want our close friends and members here,” said Viktor, giving his usual gullible smile.

“It’s perfect, Viktor. Everything is perfect. Especially with you in it,” Yuuri jumped onto Viktor before they walked on the aisle of salt lands. The salts from the ground reflected their image clearly and when their wedding picture was taken, it looked like there were standing in the sky, together.

_Finally, this whole wedding is over. My butt is aching from driving. I just have to keep this up for Yuuri until he is satisfied. It’s been awhile since I’ve been here. Was I with a woman that time? Hm… Can’t remember._

“Viktor! What are you doing there? Everyone is leaving, it’s really late right now. We should leave too.”

_Oh, they are leaving already? It’s time for me to leave too._

Yuuri an Viktor hopped onto the jeep alongside Makkachin already sleeping at the back seat.

\-----

Viktor and Yuuri drove back to their hotel that Viktor booked ahead of time. The whole way ride back to their hotel, Yuuri was fidgeting. Like he was impatient about something.

_Why is Yuuri fidgeting? What’s that sweet smell? Is it from Yuuri?_

_OMG. Are we already going back to the hotel? What should I do? Am I emitting a sweet smell right now? AM I HAVING MY HEAT? WHY IS MY HEART BEATING SO FAST?_

As their jeep reached the front door of the hotel, Viktor left the jeep to the driver to park it and dragged Yuuri to their room.

“Viktor? Slow down!” said Yuuri who was tugged by Viktor from pulling his hand.

“I can’t wait right now. I want to hold you now,” Viktor’s voice sounded so serious and his whole body was red and sweating and was panting really hard.

_Viktor’s scent. It’s so strong. It’s making me dizzy. I can’t feel my feet._

Before Yuuri knew it, Viktor carried Yuuri when they were at their floor.

“Viktor?! Pu- put me down, please! It’s embarrassing,” said Yuuri, stuttering his voice and tried to wiggle his way out from Viktor’s grasp.

“Can’t you just stay put? I’ll put you down when we reach our room,” answered Viktor, sniffing Yuuri’s sweet omega’s scent.

Viktor banged the door open after sliding the card to access into the room.

Viktor tossed Yuuri on top of the bed which was very fluffy and soft and Yuuri felt like he was going to sink into the bed. Viktor climbed over Yuuri and looked down at the sweating and panting Yuuri, looking all sexy.

The whole room smelt of both Yuuri’s and Viktor’s smell.

_So, this is an omega’s heat. The smell is so strong and sweet. Oh. It’s coming from his neck. I want to bite it so badly._

_This is Viktor’s smell. It’s so strong. My head… feel so dizzy. It hurts._

“Vi-Viktor. I… want to ta-take a shower first. I sweat a lot today,” said Yuuri. Viktor was half-way stripping off Yuuri’s pants. Viktor looked at Yuuri and looked angry.

_A shower now? Seriously?_

Viktor then pulled Yuuri’s arm to let sit Yuuri up straight and kissed him on his lips.

” I want to smell you. It’s better this way,” said Viktor putting his head on Yuuri’s shoulder and smelling Yuuri’s scent glands.

Yuuri felt goose bumps running down his spine and a tingling feeling from his dick. Aching to touch Viktor’s dick against his own.

“Vik-Viktor! Please hurry!” Yuuri was breathing hard near Viktor’s ears.

Viktor’s fingers inserted into Yuuri’s hole slowly. Yuuri’s hole was already self-lubricated so it was easy for Viktor to insert in fingers.

Viktor quickly pulled his pants down in front of the bed and quickly crawled back to the bed towards Yuuri.

Viktor turned Yuuri around, facing his back and slowly shovelled his hot dick towards Yuuri’s hole.

_OMG. Viktor is entering me. His dick feels so hot. Oh lord, save me._

“Yuuri. I’m entering now,” Viktor entering slowly deeper into Yuuri’s hole.

Yuuri could feel his skin being stretched with Viktor entering. The skin stretching was agonizing.

Viktor continued thrusting into Yuuri, leaving Yuuri to cry because of the agonizing pain.

_I didn’t know having with sex with an omega was this amazing. I should have done it more before._

Viktor was almost reaching his climax while still being in Yuuri.

Yuuri, in the other hand, kept coming non-stop after Viktor found his sweet spot.

“Yuuri, I-I’m coming. Can I come in you?” Viktor was breathing hard while he kept thrusting into Yuuri.

Yuuri was unable to speak with Viktor kept hitting his sweet spot so, he just nodded vigorously.

Viktor gave his final thrust before filling Yuuri with his hot semen and bit Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri ended up coming five times.

_Are… are we finally together, fated mate? Mating with Viktor. Did he really come into me?_

Viktor pulled his dick out and the semen was oozing out.

\-----

Yuuri then climbed over Viktor and sat on top of him.

“Yuuri?! What are you doing?” asked Viktor looking surprised and nervous.

_Not enough, I need more. More of Viktor.  My body really feel like it is becoming a woman._

“Why are you resting? I’m not satisfied yet,” said Yuuri. Sweat, sweet as apple candy emitting from Yuuri’s body. The way he looked at Viktor was so seductive, Yuuri can attract any man.

_Mine._

Viktor was just feeling like he was being captivated by Yuuri’s actions and seductiveness.

_Oh my god. Fuck me._

\-----

Next morning, Yuuri woke up with the sun shining on his face. But that didn’t blind him. The person that was sleeping beside him blinded him. Viktor’s grey hair looked so beautiful, hair strands falling onto his face.

Viktor finally woken up, “доброе утро, моя любовь”.

Viktor heart was pounding, seeing Yuuri smiling at him, sun rising behind him as Viktor just woke up.

“доброе утро, Vitya,” said Yuuri, snuggling near towards Viktor.

_I’m glad to be alive in a world where I only I could see this side of him, his gentle awakening eyes nourish the morning sun._

\-----

“Yuuri” Viktor looked at Yuuri with his arms around him in bed.

“Yes, Vitya?” Yuuri answered and looked up to Viktor and met his ocean-blue eyes.

_GOD. His eyes are still gorgeous in the morning._

“Live… with me? At St Petersburg,” asked Viktor, trying not to avert his gaze from Yuuri.

Yuuri was just looking at Viktor and just laughed at his question.

_Why is he laughing? Did I say something funny?_

“Of course, I’ll live with you Viktor. We are already a married!” answered Yuuri, hugging Viktor tightly. 

Viktor just hugged Yuuri back and continued to sleep.

_Mission accomplished. This was a pain in my ass. I should sleep more. We did it till my dick hurts._

\-----

They returned from their honeymoon on the 6th May and started living together.

The first few days was alright with the life of Yuuri and Viktor. Up until Viktor picked up a habit and everything was in ruins.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter! Hope you would like it ><

Yuuri used to live at St Petersburg, for training, with Phichit for ice skating. But at Viktor’s place was completely different. The place Yuuri used to stay is noisy, car honking in the streets. Phichit would always go partying when he has time. However, at Viktor’s place, Yuuri could not even hear a single car honking or the engine from a vehicle. The area was so quiet and Yuuri was trying to get used to it.

Every day, Yuuri would walk Makkachin out to memorize the place so he wouldn’t get lost. Makkachin is a very trustable poodle. To Yuuri, Makkachin kind of reminded him of him deceased dog, Vicchan.

Yuuri almost spent most his time at home being a housewife. He would sometimes face-time with Phichit who was also at St Petersburg but a different location and see Phichit practice is ice skating.

Yuuri has no longer have reason going back to the rink as he is no longer competing in competition and be a full- time housewife. He was also learning Russian during his free time being alone in the studio. He’s gotten better.

_Being a housewife is really tiring. Cleaning non-stop. I wonder if is this is how my mother feel when she had to keep cleaning the bathhouse._

\-----

“It’s been awhile since I’ve spoken with Phichit, Makkachin, do you want to see Phichit?” asked Yuuri alluring Makkachin who was lying on the ground after Yuuri just finished cleaning up the studio.

Yuuri grabbed his phone and video called Phichit.

“Yuuri! How are you?” before Yuuri could say anything, Phichit was already excited over the phone picking up Yuuri’s video call.

“I’m fine, Phichit. What are you doing now? Practicing?” asked Yuuri, showing his phone screen towards Makkachin who climbed over Yuuri on his lap. Phichit background was the rink and could hear the skaters skating on the ice with the sound of the blade gliding on the ice.

“Yeah! Practising my short program. Hi Makkachin! Where is Viktor?” asked Phichit, walking out of the rink and sat at the nearby benched by the rink. Phichit’s couch also joined in the video call sitting beside Phichit.

Yuuri looked sad and said that Viktor was out with his friends, again. Yesterday, Viktor and Yuri practiced until it was middle of the night. Yuri was really determined to win gold this round.

“Yuuri! Want to see me skate? I’ll ask my coach to video me!” said Phichit, trying to cheer Yuuri up.

Yuuri just nodded and say Phichit moving away from the screen and could hear Phichit’s coach speaking in Thai.

Phichit started skating to his short program. Seeing Phichit skating, Yuuri started to miss ice skating and thought of skating again. Not for competition, just as a hobby.

After watching Phichit skate, Yuuri had to say goodbye and prepare dinner for Viktor.

\-----

_I wonder what time he would be coming home… Would he have already eaten outside? Should I prepare dinner for him?_

Yuuri just finished preparing dinner, pork cutlet bowl, when he heard the front door opened.

“Viktor? Is that you?” asked Yuuri, taking off his apron and walked towards the front door.

Yuuri was not shocked to see Viktor passed out in front of the door, as it was not the first time.

“Viktor! You can’t sleep in front of the door. C’mon, get up and change before going to bed,” Yuuri expected a respond but Viktor was too drunk to hear what Yuuri was saying. The smell of alcohol was so strong, Yuuri could not stand it.

 Yuuri was glad that he gained some muscle because if not, he could not even carry Viktor on his back.

Yuuri just tossed Viktor on their bed and started stripping off Viktor to change his clothing.

Yuuri didn’t mind Viktor to drink out with his friends, but that day was different, when Yuuri saw a kiss mark on Viktor’s shirt collar. Yuuri started to worry. Worry about himself instead for Viktor.

“I guess I’m eating dinner alone again,” Yuuri took a bite from his dish, and a tears fell into his bowl. With another bowl opposite of him, untouched.

_Can I still trust Viktor?_


	7. Chapter 7

The night that Viktor went out with his friends to have a dinner party was in fact a lie. Viktor was alone, at a bar in town area of St Petersburg. Viktor was popular at that specific bar. He still is popular although news spreading out that he is already married and settling down with his new mate.

Males and females would crowd around him to get his attention. But he was there because of a specific person. The person he had been friends with for a long time, Christophe.  

“Hey Chris. Bourbon, on the rocks. How’s your business here?” asked Viktor as he sat on one of the tall chairs in front of the bar counter.

Chris started pouring Viktor’s order on a glass cup and serve it to him.

“Not that bad because you’re here. How long are you planning to keep coming here and hitting on these people here?” asked Chris as he is wiping clean the cup glasses.

“What you mean? Don’t you feel happy that your business is doing well when I am here? Plus, I can have anyone I want here,” answered Viktor gulping down his drink.

Chris looked confused and asked about Yuuri.

“Yuuri? He is just someone I married and mated with. Nothing else between us. I’ve told you this before, didn’t I?” Viktor putted down his drink and flirted with a woman who approached him.

_Married and mated and nothing else between them? Well, it has been Viktor’s personality since young. I don’t want to intrude in their relationship._

“Viktor. Don’t go overboard,” Chris warned Viktor not to do anything dangerous while being with someone else.

Viktor and that woman left the bar to a nearby hotel feeling a bit drunk but still sober.

Viktor would do it with anyone, but he would be safe and wear a condom before doing anything else.

_I really want my bachelor life back. This life is the best._

\-----

Viktor woke up to his phone alarm ringing beside his pillow. It was 7a.m. in the morning and was meeting a woman again before going for morning practice with Yuri at the rink.

His head was feeling dizzy like he was on a rocking boat. He could not remember how he got on his bed or even go back to his studio. He realised his clothes were not changed the night before.

Viktor walked to the bathroom to freshen up. When he looked up to the mirror to see his reflection, he saw a kiss mark on his shirt collar. It was purplish-pink.  Viktor felt really annoyed having the woman to kiss his collar. He tried to get rid of any evidence from letting Yuuri see it. Viktor just tossed it in the trash bin in the bathroom.

Spending 30 minutes in the toilet to freshen up, Yuuri was still sleeping on the bed, soundly asleep.

Viktor walked towards Yuuri and kissed Yuuri on his forehead.

“I love you,” Viktor whispered into Yuuri ears before he left the studio.

\-----

After hearing the locking sound, Yuuri woke up. In fact, he didn’t sleep the whole night. Thinking about last night’s kiss mark on Viktor’s collar.

Yuuri’s eyes were red from crying last night. He sat up on the bed and walked towards the window. Saw Viktor entering a car with a woman Yuuri doesn’t know. Yuuri just kept looking at the car until Yuuri could not see the car anymore.

Yuuri laid his head by the window, “Did you really loved me?”

\-----

Yuuri spent the whole day on the couch staring into space. Makkachin tried to get Yuuri’s attention but Yuuri did not even bother. Yuuri didn’t even respond to his phone, calls or messages. He just looked at the screen of both of them together on their wedding day.

_Was this a fake as well? Was everything a lie? Viktor, do you really love me?_

Yuuri switched of his phone and finally took Makkachin for a walk that afternoon.

They stopped and rested at the nearby park. Yuuri, again, stared into space. Makkachin was on the bench sitting beside Yuuri, looking at him.

“Makkachin. Does Viktor love me?” Makkachin just barked.

“I don’t even know if that is a yes or a no,” Yuuri felt more depressed. When he thought that walking around the park would get the negative thoughts out of his head but instead it made him worse.

\-----

Suddenly, something came into his mind. Ice skating.

_I should start skating to get all these thoughts out of my head. I should trust Viktor. He is my husband. I trust Viktor he doesn’t do anything stupid. Ice skating should be helpful._

“Makkachin! Let’s go. We’re going ice skating!” Makkachin barked and looked excited with his wagging his tail.

\-----

Yuuri missed the feeling of cold air hitting his face. The feeling of just gliding on the ice. It almost felt like years since he last skated. Makkachin was just sitting on the bench outside the rink, leashed on to one of the railings. Watching Yuuri skating. Makkachin would bark if Yuuri was able to land a quadruple Salchow. Yuuri fell a few times. He even forgotten the feeling of falling on the ice and the ache on his body. It was all so nostalgic to him.

Some people who were skating could recognise Yuuri and asked Yuuri to do a short program. Yuuri didn’t mind. They were from Japan and Yuuri was able to understand them.

Yuuri skated to his program, Yuri on Ice. Suddenly, the people got off the ice and watched Yuuri’s performance. Although Yuuri fell, the audience still cheered for him.

After the performance, the audience were so enthusiastic. They asked if Yuuri would still continue to ice skate in competition.

Yuuri just answered that he would only do ice skating as a hobby from then on.

\----

It didn’t help Yuuri to forget about it. Yuuri went home feeling sad but a bit satisfied to be able to remember on how to land his jumps.

Makkachin seemed excited and happy that Yuuri started skating again. Yuuri thought it is good to lose some of the weigh he gained from not exercising that much anymore.

“Makkachin. Do you want to exercise with me in the morning? Want to go for a run?” asked Yuuri bending down to looking at the poodle who had been sticking it’s tongue out the whole time.

Makkachin barked and licked Yuuri on the cheek and tried to climb onto Yuuri.

“Alright! Alright! Next morning, we go for our morning run,” Yuuri and Makkachin walked back to the studio and prepared dinner and gave Makkachin his dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

Yuuri was woken up by his phone ringing early in the morning the next day. Yuuri’s eyes could not open widely to see who the caller was and was almost blinded when he unlocked his phone.

“Hello? Who is this?” asked Yuuri with his morning voice so sore and unmotivated.

“Yuuri! Yuuri! Yuuri! Did you start skating again?!” the voice that Yuuri would never forget for the rest of his life, his best friend, Phichit.

Yuuri told Phichit the whole story. Just before Yuuri would start on the big problem, Phichit stopped him.

“Yuuri, wait. I’m coming over. Text me your address. He is not home…. Right now… is he?” asked Phichit sounding worried.

Yuuri got out from his bed and walked around the studio to find his grey-haired husband. There was no sign of him being in the studio and Yuuri walked towards the kitchen to make a hot tea.

Yuuri answered no and told Phichit that he could come to their studio. They ended their call and Yuuri texted Phichit the address.

Yuuri quickly finished his drink and gave Makkachin his breakfast and bathed. The amazing feeling of bathing warm water. Being the studio and the weather so cold, having the warmth from the water made Yuuri, a bit sleepy again but gave his strength to do the day’s chores.

\-----

Yuuri and Makkachin waited patiently for Phichit to arrive to their place. Yuuri was also worried about Viktor not being at home early in the morning.

Just when Yuuri wanted to make hot tea, the doorbell rang. Of course, it was none other than his friend, Phichit, at the door.

No time wasted, Phichit sat the nearest couch he could find in the studio and asked Yuuri what happened.

\-----

They spent the last hour talking about Yuuri’s situation to Phichit and Phichit listening so attentively.

Phichit had an idea to release the stress.

Although his idea was not the best, it was still considered good.

“OKAY! We need a drink! Where is the nearest bar club?” Phichit stood up and held his hands at the side of his waist looking down at Yuuri.

Yuuri was concerned, just a little bit, about going out. Viktor already instructed Yuuri to not leave unless it was to have a walk with Makkachin at the or to the grocery.

Yuuri realised something. The whole time, he never went out. Always in the studio with Makkachin.

Yuuri deserved to go outside in a while. It was already suffocating at home just by himself.

Yuuri stood up beside Phichit and just said ‘Let’s go!’ to him.

But still being a good wife, Yuuri made sure to message Viktor that he was going to a bar.

 

[8.43pm] Last seen on 4.02pm

Yuuri: Vitya, me and Phichit are going out to have a drink. Won’t be back home late. Love you

\-----

Yuuri didn’t bother to wait for a reply from Viktor from waiting for 10 minutes.

Yuuri and Phichit grabbed their coats and boots and headed out. Phichit had to search for a bar as Yuuri had no idea where the closest bar was at his area.

“We are going to a popular bar at St Petersburg. Let’s go!” Phichit was literally jumping of joy.

Of course, he was happy. It had been weeks since the both went out together, not caring about their situation back home.

Upon reaching the bar or club, Yuuri was still not sure of what the place was, it was crowded. Well, it was a weekend. Before Yuuri knew it, Phichit was at the counter, buying drinks.

Yuuri refused to drink as he had low alcohol tolerance.

“Don’t worry. This alcohol is not high. Just about 7.5%. I made sure,” Phichit winked at Yuuri and gave the drink to him.

Yuuri felt great having a friend who understand him completely.

With no one to disturb them, the spent their time there chatting about their friendship, moments together and laughing at Phichit’s jokes and his time away from Yuuri.

Phichit was then excused to use the bathroom. Yuuri was alone at the booth, drinking his drink.

Yuuri looked around by sitting at his booth to find if there was anyone he knew was there.

Yuuri then say a grey-haired man standing by the counter… with a lady at hand. The man kissed the lady on her temple and holding her with affections.

‘Viktor?’ No long later, the man left the club with the lady, escorting her out. Yuuri, then, say the man’s face. It was Viktor.

Yuuri’s mind was going haywire.

‘Why is Viktor here?’

‘Who was that lady?’

‘Why are you kissing her?’

‘Why aren’t you at the rink training Yuri?’

‘Who… are you?’

\------

Phichit finally returned and Yuuri was half drunk at the booth. Phichit knew it was time for Yuuri to returned home. Yuuri was drunk but sobered.

During the whole trip back home in a cab, Yuuri was quiet and laying on Phichit’s lap at the backseat. Yuuri didn’t know how to process what just happened and was not sure if it was the right time to tell Phichit about what he saw.

‘Would Phichit just saw that it was fake? Like, someone who looked like Viktor. Or it was just in my head.  Or maybe, he really was there. Yuuri checked in phone and to find a reply from Viktor.

[10.39pm] Last seen on 10.21pm

Viktor: Make sure to not leave Phichit’s side and return home before you get drunk. ILY. Oh! Make sure to use scent blockers and take your medications before going out.

\-----

Yuuri felt the urge to cry. Thinking to himself.

‘Why were you there Viktor?’

While reached the studio, it was as if there were no other living soul in the studio. Yuuri couldn’t reject as it was true. Viktor was not there. Only Makkachin, who was already asleep on Viktor side of the bed.

Without bathing or brushing his teeth, Yuuri jumped onto the bed, trying to forget what happened that day.

Yuuri knew, he couldn’t. Yuuri hugged Makkachin and tried his best to sleep. But no matter what, Yuuri kept thinking about it and before he knew it, Yuuri was crying, crying himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i completely forgot to submit my chapter 7 in! so here are 2 chapters updated.
> 
> VIKTOR! WHERE ARE YOU???


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Yuuri woke up panting on his bed. He was on his heat. Completely forgotten about it. Viktor was there with him, by his side on the bed. Yuuri woke Viktor up to help him relieve his heat.

Viktor had no choice, even if he didn’t want to do it in the first place. Yuuri’s heat was stronger than before. The room was stuffy and hot, and they did it until it was already in the evening.

Although Viktor and Yuuri was having sex, Yuuri felt like Viktor was doing it just because he is his mate. Like there was a wall between them. No love involved.

_Do you only hold me when I’m in heat? Or when I need you? Not I want you._

_Have you grown tired of me?_

_Why… are we even together in the first place?_

Just after half past 7, Viktor got out of the room. None of them talked or touched each other.

_Why is Yuuri just not in the mood?_

_Is it because I’m spending less time with him?_

_Whatever, I’m going out tomorrow anyway._

Not even after a few days later, Viktor went back to his usual routine. Coming back home late and going out early in the morning. Of course, Yuuri knew that Viktor had to coach Yuri and knew that Viktor was keeping himself ‘busy’.

Yuuri had enough. He wanted to put a distance between them for a while. 

_I don’t want to be here._

\-----

Yuuri called his parents that he wanted to visit them in Japan and stay there for a while. His parents asked why all the sudden. He didn’t want them to feel worried of him and lied saying that he missed his mother’s cooking his favourite dish, pork cutlet bowl. His parents didn’t mind his visiting and on that spot, Yuuri booked a flight, night flight. Yuuri packed his bag in advance as he wished the leave as fast as possible whether his parents mind or not.

Knowing Viktor not allowing Yuuri to go out anywhere, Yuuri didn’t talk to Viktor but instead just texted him when Yuuri left the apartment. Makkachin was whining and looked up to Yuuri with his puppy eyes.

“Aw. Makkachin. I’ll miss you, but I’ll be back. So please stay here and be a good boy. I just need some fresh air… back in Japan. Bye, Makkachin,” Yuuri hugged Makkachin just before locking the door and dragged his luggage. Booked a cab to the airport.

Back in the studio, Makkachin was just sitting in front of the door, still hoping Yuuri would open the door and hugging Makkachin and giving his food. Laying on the couch, watching television. Going for a walk or jog at the park. Going for grocery shopping. But it never happened. Yuuri was already in the plane, took off to Japan.

\-----

 

Last seen 5.04pm

Yuuri: Vitya, I’m going to Japan. My parents wanted to see me. So, I’ll be staying there for a few days. Please take care of your health. There is food in the fridge so just heat it up. lyublyu tebya

\-----

Still had not seen the message

_By bother texting when he won’t even check my messages. Better to just switch it off._

Yuuri felt weird not having Viktor around him. They spent less and less time together till the point Viktor won’t even talk to Yuuri anymore.

\-----

Yuuri finally reached Japan and his sister, Mari, was there to fetch him. Again, took a cab to their place.

In the cab, Yuuri and Mari didn’t spoke. Yuuri just stared out of the taxi window, looking at the landscape, feeling nostalgic and twisting his ring around his ring finger.

“-ri?”

“-uri?”

“-Uuri?”

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri turned his face towards his sister’s face, “What?”

“You okay?” Mari asked, putting her hands on him shoulder.

“Of course, I’m fine. Why you asked?” Yuuri gave his sister his usual smile. Not wanting his sister to worry about him.

Mari knew something was wrong. Growing up together, Mari would know if something was wrong or not.

\------

Upon stepping into the house, his mother and father ran towards Yuuri and hugged him. So tight that Yuuri missed the warmth. His father carried his luggage away and his mother pulling him towards the dining room. There, on the table was a bowl. His favourite dish, pork cutlet bowl.

Yuuri sat down on the tatami floor and began to gulp down the dish down his throat. He missed this. His family, the heart-warming welcome, the laughter and smiles that he began to tear up.

His family started to worry when Yuuri teared up.

“It- It’s nothing. I just missed you all,” Yuuri rest assured his family being worried about him.

Yuuri went upstairs to his room to find it neat and amazingly clean.

“Mom cleaned your room every day, after you moved to Russia with Viktor,” said his sister Mari who stood behind him.

However, Yuuri shivered, hearing the name ‘Viktor’. Thinking back the cold studio and leaving Makkachin there.

Mari put her hand on Yuuri’s shoulder and calmed the terrified Yuuri.

“I’m sure you have plenty things to say to me. But for tonight, just sleep. We can always talk tomorrow,” Mari left to her room.

\------

The next morning, Yuuri rose up to go for his usual morning exercise.

Just when he was about to leave the house, Yuuri turned around, “Makkachin ready to g-.”

Yuuri realised, Makkachin was not there. He was not at the studio. He kind of felt lonely, without the poodle around wagging his tail around, licking his face every morning, barked at Yuuri to remind Yuuri to eat.

Yuuri had to forget that for a while. And he went off.

\-----

He ran passed the sea. He felt nostalgic when he smelled the sea, the feeling of cold strong wing piercing his face. Back in Russia, they lived nowhere near the sea. Seeing the sea gave Yuuri energy to run further.

The past few days, he would be at the rink with his two friends, taking care of their triplets. Somewhat teaching them skating too.

Yuuri was getting rusty although he practiced when he was in Russia. He couldn’t go quadruple anymore since his body was not the one he knew a few months back. He could only teach them the basics of the basics.

Seeing the triplets skating, also made Yuuri missed entering competitions. The thrill, the sweat and tears he made to get first place. The spectators cheering for him and the sight of Viktor stretching his arms out, reaching for Yuuri. He missed that moment.

\-----

Back at the bathhouse, his former ballet instructor, Minako was there.

“Yuuri! You’re here!” shrieked Minako, walked towards Yuuri who just came back from the rink and tightly hugged him.

“Minako-sensei! I missed you!” Yuuri dropped his bag and hugged his teacher back.

“Yuuri! Let’s go for a drink,” suggested Minako leading Yuuri out of the door. Yuuri nodded and went back to his room to change to his normal clothes. He wore the V-neck black shirt, almost tight fit with his skinny jeans and pulled his hair back.

When he walked down to the door entrance and Minako whistled at him.

Yuuri tilted his head to the side and asked why.

“Looking like that, I wonder who wouldn’t be attracted to you,” Minako smirked.

Yuuri just laughed it off and took Minako’s compliment as a joke.

\-----

“Yuuri! Yuuri! Where are you? Yuuri!” Minako shouted in the club, searching for the missing Yuuri but nowhere to be seen. Her voice was overlapping with the loud club music.

Minako searched every inch in the club for Yuuri. Minako knew Yuuri is a lightweight drinker so she wouldn’t leave Yuuri alone. But she only left Yuuri for a whole 5 minutes to the restroom and he was already missing.

“Don’t tell me he…,” Minako started to worry… a lot.

\-----

“Mmmnn,” groaned Yuuri. Yuuri could only feel a soft cloth below him. His head was spinning, he could not tell if he was standing or sitting. He felt a warm hand laid on his thigh, moving to his hips then to his chest. He could somewhat tell that a pair of lips was kissing his neck. A wet feeling on his chest. But right then, Yuuri was completely blacked out.

\-----

_RIINGG_

_RIINGG_

“Hmmm?” Yuuri groaned to the loud sound of his phone. Yuuri picked up his phone just by hearing where his phone was.

“Yuuri! Yuuri? Is that you?!”

_It is Minako sensei._

“Yea… It’s me,” Yuuri answer still trying to open his eyes and his head felt like he just rode a spin cup.

“Yuuri! Where the hell are you?! Where did you go??” Minako was screaming across the phone.

_Where am I? Am I not in my room?_

Yuuri finally opened his eyes, wide open.

_Where… am I? What? Where the hell am I???_

_What is this?_

Yuuri could hear the water running from a bathroom.

Yuuri could only tell that he was not in bedroom, not at the club, but be somewhat a hotel or someone’s room.

Yuuri was terrified. Shivering to his bones. He could not remember what happened the night before.

_Did… Did I do it? Please tell me I didn’t… do it…_

Yuuri looked between his legs, there was nothing coming out from his hole but there were sticky substances on his belly area.

_I didn’t… do it… did I?_

Yuuri quickly stood up but almost fell to his knees, feeling dizzy from standing to fast. He put on his shirt and pants and ran out of the room. Apparently, he was in a hotel. Quite a luxury hotel. He ran towards the elevator which was 10 feet away from where he was.

The moment he exited the hotel, he knew his way home but to far if he were to walk. So, instead he took a taxi.

Took him about 20 minutes to return to his home. The whole ride back, he was shaking in fear.

_Someone... held me…_

_No… It couldn’t be._

_THIS CAN’T BE HAPPENING. HOW…_

_HOW AM I GOING TO FACE VIKTOR?_

_VIKTOR… HELP ME…_

_PLEASE HELP ME_

_I have to leave._

\-----

When he reached his place, he raced in his house and to his room. He just threw his clothing in his luggage, said goodbye to his parents and his sister and Minako who was there and entered the same taxi, to the airport.

 He couldn’t stay there, knowing he was held. His family and Minako was worried sick and couldn’t get any answer from Yuuri.

_Should I tell Viktor the truth? Or… should I lie? I’m scared to tell him. I don’t want him to hate me._

_Why… do I feel like… I’m doing the same thing that Viktor did._

_Am I being like him?_

Yuuri continued questioning himself about what happened the night he went drinking with Minako.

\-----

Before he knew it, Yuuri was already standing in front of the studio door, hesitant to enter.


	10. Chapter 10

_Yuuri Katsuki was spotted at the airport late at night and he boarded the plane to Japan. Viktor Nikiforov was nowhere in sight. Could this be a marriage fight? Are they putting distance between them? Where is Viktor now?_

Viktor threw his phone on his bed furiously.

“WHY DID HE LEAVE? I ALREADY TOLD HIM NOT TO LEAVE THE STUDIO! I need a drink,” Viktor grabbed his phone and called Christophe that he wanted to drink and exited the studio leaving Makkachin alone.

\-----

“Viktor, chill on the drinks please. You don’t even have anyone to bring you home, right?” Christophe sighed at Viktor, placing a bottle back onto the shelf behind him.

“If someone dare to even look at Yuuri, I’ll tear that person apart. Especially if that person is a man!” Viktor was drunk talking to Chris. Chris just sighed while handing Viktor another drink.

Chris raised his eyebrows and realised something, “You’re jealous! You were just protective of him! Knowing how Yuuri looks like, I now know why you don’t want anyone to look at him. Maybe his parents were missing him so that is why he left urgently.”

“But we could have gone together! Something could have happened to him! I want to go but I have to train Yuri for upcoming competition,” Viktor wimped.

“Can’t you believe him for once? You are his ALPHA,” Chris pulled away Viktor’s cup, but Viktor pulled it back to him and drank his bourbon.

Viktor already started to miss Yuuri and decided to surprise Yuuri with a new décor in the house. Cook his favourite food and be two lazy bums in the studio watching television.

\-----

After a few days, Yuuri came back. Yuuri was hesitant to enter the studio. Yuuri could already hear Makkachin barking on the opposite side of the door.

The door swung open and saw Viktor’s eyes wide opened and said his name.

Viktor dragged Yuuri in.

Yuuri noticed that the interior of the house was different. The curtains, the couch and the layout of the house was different.

Yuuri was still nervous with the overjoyed Viktor and was unsure on how to react.

While Viktor was still tugging Yuuri by the hand and Yuuri legs stopped moving, causing Viktor to be pull back.

He turned around and to see Yuuri was looking down on the floor.

“Yuuri? Are you alright?” Viktor bended to see Yuuri’s face.

Yuuri’s eyes started watering. Just hearing Viktor saying his name was already crushing his heart.

“I’m sorry, Viktor” Yuuri said it a low voice.

Viktor started asking why Yuuri was apologizing to him. Yuuri knew he could not lie to his husband as he would find out one way or another.

Yuuri let go of Viktor’s hand and held both of his shoulder and squatted down.

Viktor understood what happened.

He grabbed both Yuuri’s arm and threw him by the mirror wall and held Yuuri’s neck.

“WHERE DID HE TOUCH YOU? WHEN? WHO?” Viktor was furious. No, he was more than furious. He started to become aggressive.

“Viktor! Stop! He didn’t do anything! I think… he didn’t do anything,” Yuuri voice sounded so timid.

Viktor’s eyes were going dark, “You THINK he didn’t do anything? How can you be so sure he won’t do anything? With a lustful face like this, any man would hold you. You’re lewd. Did you know that?” Viktor turned Yuuri around and held his chin up to see Yuuri’s expression reflected on the mirror.

Yuuri just looked and away and pushed Viktor’s hand away.

“TRUST ME! We didn’t do it. He… he… I don’t know who… he is,” Yuuri avoid making any eye contact with Viktor. Yuuri could feel his body shivering from being frightful of Viktor.

“I don’t trust you,” Viktor’s voice became monotone and there were no feelings to it.

Yuuri tilted his head up slowly but Viktor was already pulling Yuuri to their bedroom.

Viktor tossed Yuuri’s bag to the side. Viktor tossed Yuuri on their bed and started tearing his clothes apart, ripped off Yuuri’s pants and saw a few hickeys on Yuuri’s thighs, his back, shoulder. Viktor just got more furious.

Viktor started to bite Yuuri’s every hickey he got from the anonymous man.

“How dare you let another person see your body! You are mine! DO YOU HEAR ME?!” Viktor raised his voice as he was also taking his clothes off.

Yuuri’s back was facing Viktor and was in pain from Viktor biting his every body part. He could hear a zip sound coming from behind him and he knew what was coming.

“Viktor?! Please stop. It hurts!” Yuuri tried to escape but his legs were trapped between Viktor’s legs.

Viktor raised Yuuri lower body and inserted his omega. Yuuri could felt my alpha’s hot dick entering deep into him. He felt pain but at the same time he felt pleasure. He knew the pleasure was only because they are a pair.

Yuuri was longer sure is they were a fated pair, a partner, a husband and wife, soulmates. Then, Yuuri felt they were just strangers fucking each other whenever they needed or wanted.

Yuuri hated the pleasure he felt. As he was enduring the pain of his alpha keep thrusting into him, he passed out.

\-----

Yuuri woke up with only his poodle beside him on the bed who was already awake, just staring into Yuuri. Yuuri’s eyes were red from crying. His back was feeling sorer than he ever felt and could feel the semen oozing out from his hole and loads of it.

“With this much semen, I could preg-, “Yuuri’s mind stopped for a second. Remembering the times, they did it together. They didn’t wear condoms while doing it and Viktor kept coming into Yuuri. And Yuuri have not been having his heat for a while.

_No… I couldn’t be. I can’t. If I really am, how can I be sure it is Viktor’s and not the other guy?_

_No. It's still too early to know that._

\-----

Yuuri cleaned himself and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for himself and gave Makkachin’s breakfast, more like lunch, it was already 3 in the afternoon. Yuuri didn’t expect to sleep that long after coming back from Japan around 11 in the morning.

There was only leftover food from yesterday and Yuuri didn’t go grocery shopping and knew by the look from the empty kitchen than Viktor didn’t go either.

Yuuri heat up the leftover chicken that was in the fridge to just put something in his stomach.

As he was eating, Yuuri had a weird feeling coming from his throat. Yuuri got up from his seat and ran towards to toilet and puked what he just ate.

His throat felt so raw and felt like he just threw up his whole stomach.

_Why am I?_

_This can’t be happening now..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG IM FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER!  
> THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT BE THE LAST ONE!  
> I'm also currently writing for the next one I'm going to write  
> And wow! Yuri!On Ice is going to have it's second anniversary!
> 
> And thank you all for the love and support!  
> I read all of your comments and suggestions so do leave a message <3  
> Currently having holidays till my second year starts  
> Gahhhh school and work  
> How I wish everyday is a holiday so I can finish this for you guys

“Yuuri! Yuuri! Open the door!” loud banging on door and Yuuri rushed to open it to find Phichit was sweating and panting. Phichit let himself in. Phichit lost his strength and dropped on his knees.

“On… _huffs…_ the phone. Is it true? Did you check? The test… _puffs_ … results?”.

Yuuri just dropped on his knees as well and just nodded.

Phichit was unsure of to whether be happy for Yuuri or be sad that it was Viktor’s child.

“Well… Congrats, Yuuri! You finally did it! You have Viktor’s child.”

Yuuri screamed towards Phichit while tears were running down his cheeks. Yuuri could feel his ear and body getting hot from being frustrated with himself, “I don’t want to have Viktor’s child!”

\-----

Phichit was stunned hearing Yuuri’s raising his voice. Yuuri was crying while holding over his stomach. Phichit could not do anything except to hug his best friend tightly.

Phichit left the studio, saying to Yuuri, “You can do this. If you need help, I’m always there for you.”

Soon, left Yuuri and Makkachin alone in the studio.

Viktor was yet to return home. Yuuri was unsure if it was the right timing to tell Viktor about the situation.

\-----

Even with Viktor at home, trying to make conversations with Yuuri, Yuuri constantly rejected Viktor’s offer of showering together or watching a television together, or even sleep on the bed. Although they slept together, Yuuri always slept at the far end of the bed, facing his back towards Viktor and not moving an inch closer to Viktor. Viktor was look at Yuuri’s back and just frowned.

For the next few days, Yuuri had been avoiding Viktor, including the phone calls.

Viktor nowadays went to Christophe to hear some advice. Even Christophe was unsure of what to say to Viktor with this kind of relationship.

“Viktor, you do know drinking does not make this any better. Why not… just spend time with Yuuri. But you know Viktor, you changed,” said Christophe taking away Viktor’s glass.

Viktor frowned at Christophe and asked him how much he change. Viktor pouted for his runaway glass.

“Well, you rejected all those people who were literally flirting all over you. And you wore your ring more often than usual. You don’t usually wear your ring whenever you come to this place. You went home early which you never do. What happened? Did something happen to Yuuri… or… was it you developed feelings for him?” Christophe smirked at Viktor.

Just hearing Yuuri’s name, Viktor felt his heart beating faster.

“What! No way. I do…not sleep with other people but that doesn’t mean I l-li-like Yuuri,” Viktor’s voice softened just thinking about his affection for Yuuri.

_You are the densest person I’ve ever met, Viktor. You can’t even tell whether you already liked the person or just playing with the person._

“Ho…. So, you do like Yuuri. So, you don’t mind if you gave me his number and call him?” Christophe put his palm towards had cheeks and spoke cheekily.

Viktor gave Christophe a glare that just screams, _‘You dare, I’ll kill you before you press the call button. He’s mine and only mine.’_

Christophe just got the chills and said it was a joke. Viktor also sobered. Viktor looked down on his wrist the looked at his watch.

It was already 9 o’clock and Viktor said his goodbye to Christophe and left the bar.

” That boy, I hope he finally learns what love is,” Christophe jus sighed as he cleans his glasses.

\------

Yuuri realised that his stomach was taking shape. Yuuri find it difficult to hide it and he wore clothes that are baggy than those tight ones.

Yuuri knew that Viktor would soon realise that Yuuri have been avoiding him.

Yuuri stared at the mirror for a really good 5 minutes staring at his stomach until he heard the door being opened.

Yuuri clumsily picked up the baggy clothes that was on the bed and wore it. The sweater was baggy, and it was long until his mid-thigh. Yuuri didn’t have the time to wear his pants and Viktor already entered the room.

“Yuuri! I’m home! Did you cook dinner? Yuuri? Where are you?” Viktor walked around the house and Yuuri was nowhere to be seen except for Makkachin.

Viktor entered the master bedroom to find Yuuri standing in front of the mirror.

Viktor walked closer to Yuuri was not wearing any pants and he finds it to be quite seductive.

On the other hand, Yuuri did not want Viktor to step any closer. He just did not want to get caught. But he felt like at this moment, Yuuri was going to get caught.

“Viktor! You’re home early. I have yet to make dinner. I’ll go make them now,” Yuuri words were all over the place and tried walking pass Viktor.

Viktor caught Yuuri in his arms and Yuuri was unable to escape.

“No… it’s okay. I feel full just hugging you. What were you doing in front of the mirror? Checking your fats again? Well, you do look like you gained a bit around your thighs, arms. What about your stomach? Let’s see,” Viktor’s hand was slapped away. He was a bit shocked and surprise. He could feel the stingy pain on the back of his palm.

Yuuri was hugging his stomach and bend down. He started sobbing and refused to move.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. This shouldn’t have happened. Now Viktor knows. Might as well just tell him._

Viktor, himself, was unsure about the situation now.

“Eh… Yuuri? Are you… alright? Are you not feeling well? Do you want me to get any-,” Yuuri cut Viktor of.

“I’m pregnant,” said Yuuri as he was still sobbing.

Viktor looked stunned for two seconds and bend down towards Yuuri.

“What? What did you just say?”

“I said… I’m pregnant,” said Yuuri, looked up towards Viktor.

Both of them was speechless.

Yuuri knew that Viktor would not want a baby so soon. But given that they have been doing it plenty of times during Yuuri’s heat.

“Is it mine?” Viktor asked holding Yuuri’s hand.

Yuuri refused Viktor’s eye contact.

Viktor could feel his blood running hot.

He lifted Yuuri and walked out of the studio.

“Ehhh? Viktor? What are you doing? Where are we going?” Yuuri was carried princess-style. Yuuri could tell Viktor was angry at him.

“To the hospital. I’m making sure it’s mine,” Viktor said it with a monotone.

Yuuri stayed silent the whole ride to the hospital. Viktor didn’t even glance towards Yuuri.

Yuuri definitely knew that Viktor was angry at him.

What Yuuri didn’t know was that Viktor was actually angry at himself. Angry at himself that why didn’t he realised it sooner. Yuuri’s heat did not appear for a few weeks or months and he have been avoiding Viktor.

Viktor knew Yuuri would be scared of telling him. With the fact that they had a fight and treated Yuuri badly.

Viktor was trying his best to change that and tried to understand his feelings for Yuuri. Is it desire, love or obsession.

\-----

Upon reaching the hospital, Viktor made a phone call to his personal doctor, Doctor Seung-gil, at the hospital and asked to do a check-up for Yuuri.

Yuuri went through several procedures till he finally was able to rest on the hospital bed.

Viktor and the doctor had a private meeting while Yuuri is resting.

“Well, Yuuri is definitely pregnant but to check if you are blood related to the baby, it might take a few weeks since the baby is only a few months old. And the procedure is much more difficult.  

“I don’t care about the procedure, just get the results,” Viktor was in the mood to talk about other things.

Doctor Seung-gil sighed and explained to Viktor why the procedure was discouraged to perform.

“Viktor, if we were to perform the procedure, there could be a change that your wife might get a miscarriage,” But please speak with your wife before making any hasty decisions.

Viktor hated the thought of having Yuuri carrying the baby without knowing who the baby’s father is.

Despite his stubbornness, Viktor gave his whole support to Yuuri as he promised himself that he would not leave Yuuri again. Never again.

Viktor wanted to change for Yuuri.

And he knew that Yuuri needed him the most at this moment.

 

 


	12. Till We Meet Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIET IM DONE WITH THIS.  
> IT TOOK FOREVER AHHH  
> (Guess who is already working on a new Yuuri x Viktor fanfic)  
> Thank you for supporting me till the end.  
> I know many of you will have a heartbreak in this one. I did. And all the angst in this fanfic. I just love the angst. I will try to work on other fanfic and not just Yuuri x Viktor.   
> Now that school has started, I might not be able to update so often ;; cries  
> If you have any couples that you want me to write, please leave a comment as I do read them! <3  
> Thank you so much for reading this fanfic  
> Sending love  
> -YKK
> 
> PS: There are some Russian words and there are notes at the end of the chapter!

BANG

\-----

The door to Yuuri’s room slammed opened. That Thai man entered the room in the search for the Japanese man.

To his surprise, Viktor was feeding Yuuri while Yuuri was lying on the hospital bed.

“Yuuri! Are you alright? How is…. I mean, how are you?” Phichit quick thinking change the topic as the Russian man was present.

Viktor saw from Phichit expression that he was still not comfortable having him around Yuuri. Thank god the Russian man was able to read the mood. Viktor told Yuuri that he would talk to Doctor Seung-gil so that the both can have their private talk.

\-----

Viktor gave Yuuri a kiss on Yuuri’s knuckles before exiting the room.

Phichit glared at Viktor the whole time until he left the room.

Phichit quickly sat on the seat next to Yuuri and held his hand.

“What the hell was that?  Wasn’t you and Viktor were having a fight to the death? Why the sudden change? That’s not important right now! How is the baby?! Is the baby alright? Are you alright? He is not forcing you anything right?” Phichit just blabbed all sorts of thoughts he had in his head with a worried look.

Yuuri just smiled and chuckled at the worried Thai man.

Yuuri held his best friend’s hand and replied, “I’m fine. The baby is also fine. Viktor is not forcing me to anything. He changed. For the best. He changed for me. He really did. He has been taking care of me the past few weeks. Making sure that I am alright. He has been by my side the whole time. Well, yeah, we were fighting, and the cat is out of the bag. Although when he heard that I was pregnant, and I couldn’t answer him who the father is, and he almost made me had a miscarriage just to know who the father is, he put all that aside and stayed by my side. You know, he made sure that the only number in his phone is me. He would wake up in the middle of the night when I called his name. He would not even allow anyone in the room unless it is for check-up or close relatives. So, when you came in, we knew it was you! Haha!”

“Phichit, I’m fine. Really. I’m fine. The baby will grow strong and you would be the ‘uncle’! Isn’t that great?” Yuuri gave a genuine smile to Phichit who was bawling crying.

“You better be alright! Viktor better take good care of you until the baby is born or I will beat the shit out of him until he does. If he ever does cheat again, I will rip that dick off from him and stuff it in his asshole. And the both of us would just run away from here.” Phichit tried his best to speak while he was still sobbing.

“That would not be necessary anymore. And if he does cheat, please do the honours.” Both laughed.

\-----

Viktor was outside the door listening to their conversation alongside Doctor Seung-gil.

“Friendship can be a scary thing, huh, Viktor? Viktor just smiled while eavesdropping on their conversation.

Before they entered the room, Phichit asked Yuuri a sensitive topic towards Viktor.

“Didn’t you hate Viktor, after all that he has done?”

Yuuri gave Phichit a surprised look. Yuuri thought for awhile to answer Phichit.

“Well, of course I hated that Viktor was cheating on me and only saw me as an ‘omega’, a convenience for him, but even after all that hardship, I still love him. I have always loved him. Despite all his flaws in life. This like this comes and go in marriage doesn’t it? I always had fate in him that he would see me as me as I saw Viktor is he is,” answered Yuuri with a blushed face.

“Viktor, that bastard, he is lucky to have a Yuuri as his wife. If it was another people, they would bash the shit out of Viktor. Yuuri, please treasure that feelings of yours, till the end.” Phichit just felt embarrassed hearing Yuuri saying those words.

\-----

On the other hand, Viktor squatted right in front of the door with his face flushed red feeling completely embarrassed and happy.

Viktor thought to himself that he was the luckiest man to have Yuuri as a loving wife, who loved him as him and not as anything else. Viktor would sometimes think that he does not deserve Yuuri at all and Yuuri would deserve someone who would cherish him all the time, unlike Viktor. And Viktor would never forgive himself for all the things he did to Yuuri.

“I love you, Yuuri,” Viktor said in a low voice towards himself.

\-----

Months passed and was already near the baby’s due date and Yuuri’s complexion was not looking too good either.

They agreed that their child name would be Hikaru Nikiforov. Taking after Viktor’s family name.

His face became paler as each day passed by. He doesn’t even have the strength to lift his leg to walk and Viktor would carry Yuuri to wherever Yuuri wished to be.

“Viktor, would you help me carry me to the toilet?” asked Yuuri lifting his hands up as signalling he wanted to be carried.

Without any argument, Viktor lifted Yuuri up gently and princess carried him.

“I’m sorry I’m such a burden right now,” Yuuri apologized as he was quite demanding. Asking Viktor to carry him, feed him and to always be by his side just in case Yuuri needed Viktor’s help.

“No, Yuuri. You don’t have to apologize. I do this because I want to. You are my wife, of course I would do this for you,” Viktor kissed Yuuri’s pale cheeks.

Of course, Viktor noticed that Yuuri have been getting skinnier and his complexion is getting worse. Viktor can’t help himself but to worry. He made sure that Yuuri ate at least 3-4 times a day with high calorie to get his strength back.

But towards Viktor horror, Yuuri water broke while they were walking back to their room from the toilet.

“Viktor! The water… The water broke!” yelled Yuuri hugging Viktor tightly while still being princess carried.

Viktor already knew before Yuuri said anything as he heard the water splashed onto the floor.

Viktor screamed for a nurse or a doctor nearby and lucky for him there was one doctor nearby, Doctor Seung-gil.

Seung-gil quickly told the nurses who came by from hearing Viktor’s scream to bring Yuuri to the delivery room.

\-----

Yuuri was already half unconscious and sweating profusely.

Viktor changed into the hospital gown given by one of the nurses to be by Yuuri’s side to support him.

“Yuuri! Please don’t sleep yet! Yuuri! Please wake up!” Viktor held Yuuri’s hand and kissed the knuckles and kept his hand close to his face.

The baby was already crowning and Yuuri is desperately trying to push the baby out despite he had no strength at all.

“Come on, Yuuri! I know you can do it! Push, Yuuri!” Viktor cheered and supporting Yuuri and helping the nurses to push the baby out by pressing Yuuri’s stomach towards the exit for the baby’s head to pop out and breathe.

The doctor was skilled and was able to get the baby’s head out on time and pulled the baby out. He then clipped the umbilical cord and snipped it off and covered the baby with a clean towel.

“Yuuri! You did it! Hikaru is here,” said Viktor with joy. The doctor passed the new born baby towards Yuuri. Yuuri didn’t have the strength to use his arms to carry him while still lying on the bed so Viktor supported Yuuri and carried their child together.

The baby cried so much. Hikaru had dark brown hair just like Yuuri’s but sea blue eyes just like Viktor.

He was their light and hope.

“Hikaru, hello. Welcome to our family. His eyes are just like yours, Viktor,” said Yuuri looking closely only the baby’s eyes with hi half-opened eyes. Viktor then handed Hikaru carefully back to the nurse to send him to the infant room.

Then Viktor realised, while looking away for a few second, Yuuri’s hand slipped off from Viktor’s fingertips.

Viktor turned around to see Yuuri not moving, unconscious, as if he was just sleeping but just not breathing. Viktor cried out for Yuuri to wake up. But Yuuri was just not responding to Viktor’s words or voice.

“Vik… tor…,” Yuuri’s voice was so soft that his ear had to be by Yuuri’s mouth to hear.

“I l..love you… Please... ta...take care... of Hikaru… for me…for us,” and that was Yuuri’s last words before giving Viktor that angelic smile and swept Viktor off his feet. Yuuri took his last breath and he was gone… forever.

Everything was so silent that the baby’s crying was piercing his ears.

Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s shoulder, head, his arms.

“Yuuri? Yuuri? Yuu…ri? Yuuri! YUURI! PLEASE WAKE UP. DON’T LEAVE ME, PLEASE. Yuuri… Please don’t leave me. Yuuri… I love you too. So, please come back to me. Yuuri, ya lyublyu tebya,” Viktor hugged Yuuri’s cold body so tightly that he didn’t let go of Yuuri for an hour before the doctors and his friends pulled him away from Yuuri. Viktor was just not crying, he was screaming. Screaming at himself. Screaming his heart out. He might be a nuisance for other people who were at the hospital. But losing someone you love is much more painful than losing yourself.

Sooner or later, Viktor knew that he would need to let Yuuri go. Viktor was in a state of loss. He could not think straight. He completely shut down his whole body and mind.

His face was damped from his tears. And all his friends were also crying with him. Even Yuri and Otabek was crying but they cried in a corner where no one would see Yuri cry.

\-----

Yakov had to send Viktor home. Makkachin was still waiting in front of the door, waiting for both Yuuri and Viktor to come back. When the door swing open, there were only one pair of legs walking into the studio. Makkachin was thrilled to see Viktor back as he circled around Viktor and waited in front of the door, waiting for Yuuri to give Makkachin a big hug. But then, the door closed and Yuuri was not there. It was just Viktor and Makkachin.

Viktor could hear that his dog was whimpering. Viktor looked back at Makkachin. His knees fell on the floor and Makkachin walked towards Viktor and laid his head on Viktor’s shoulder, knowing that Viktor was feeling down. And Makkachin was trying to cheer him up.

“Makkachin… He’s not here anymore. He’s gone He’s gone, forever. What am I going to do? Yuuri is no longer by my side,” Viktor hugged Makkachin to find some comfort.

\-----

A few weeks later, Viktor was still in his studio. Just at his studio. He still coaches but sometimes Yakov took over as it reminded him of Yuuri when he was skating. Majority of his time is sitting on his bed.

Viktor could not stand being in the studio alone. Every inch of the studio reminded him of Yuuri. The kitchen table where they ate their meals together. The living room where they watched ice programs. The bedroom where Yuuri’s smell still lingers and make love to each other. The bathroom where they took many showers together.

But also, the kitchen where Yuuri ate most of his meals alone. The living room where he spent most of his days watching television with Makkachin. The bathroom where Yuuri showered alone. The bedroom, where Yuuri slept alone most of the time while Viktor spent most of his time outside.

Viktor regretted not spending more time with Yuuri. He regretted not cherishing Yuuri while they had the time.

Viktor scrolled through his photos in his phone which was filled with Yuuri while he was sleeping, eating, the back of Yuuri as he was walking with Makkachin at the park, his skating videos, their wedding, their wedding rings, the proposal on the ice, first day on Yuuri moving in, Yuuri morning face and his bed hair, Yuuri looking lost at the airport as he was searching for Viktor, Yuuri with his pregnant stomach, Yuuri finishing his third bowl of katsudon in the hospital, a group photo of their friends and family, a photo of Yuuri falling asleep while Viktor held Yuuri’s hand, Viktor sleeping beside Yuuri on a separate hospital bed still holding his hand.

Viktor felt thankful for Phichit for taking most of their photos and sending it to him. Viktor held his phone close to him and cherished all their photos together. Viktor was alone on the cold bed, missing of his significant other.

\-----

A month later, Viktor packed all of Yuuri’s stuff in boxes but kept his clothes in the wardrobe since he doesn’t want to forget Yuuri’s scent for as long as he lived.

Hikaru was taken care by Yuuri’s parents back in Japan.

Makkachin felt lonely as Viktor doesn’t walk Makkachin as Yuri and Otabek did that for him.

Just seeing his blue-framed glasses made him breakdown in an instant.

Not wanting to feel that way the whole time, Viktor kept his glasses away and put in his Yuuri’s desk which was also beside the bed but was on Yuuri side of the bed.

To his surprise, there was an envelope in the desk.

There was a writing ‘ _To Vitya’_ with Yuuri’s handwriting.

Viktor was unsure if he should open the envelope. He is more afraid of what is inside the envelope.

‘ _It’s a letter’._

Viktor flipped the letter opened and the first thing he read was, ‘ _Dear Viktor’._

Without holding back, Viktor managed to read the letter.

_‘Dear Viktor, by the time you are reading this, means that I’m already gone. You might be wondering how I knew that. Well, the doctor said that my chance of surviving is less than 10% due to my weak health. You might be mad if I told you about is and would force me to get an abortion. I hope you would forgive me for not telling you, Vitya. And, I’ll forgive you. I have already forgiven you. So please don’t feel guilty. It’s nobody’s fault. Our relationship may not be the best, but I love it nonetheless. My love, this is my last wish. Please love and care for our precious child. Watch his first steps for me. Hear his first words for me. Cherish like how you would cherish me. Do it for us. Please remember than I have always loved you. I’m glad that I fell in love with you. Thank you for marrying me. Thank you for being in my life. I love you, Viktor Nikiforov, my destined partner._

_Love,_

_Yuuri Katsuki ‘_

Viktor held the letter close to his heart and finally had the determination to face his fears. He booked a two-way ticket to Japan to the Katsuki’s house to take back the custody of his child.

Although Yuuri’s parents did not completely trust Viktor in taking care of Hikaru, but they still let him as it was Yuuri’s last wish for Viktor. Viktor promised Yuuri’s parents that they would visit them once or twice a month.

Viktor sold his studio and bought a house instead. With a yard for Hikaru to play around with Makkachin.

Viktor was relieved that Makkachin accepted Hikaru despite it was their first meeting.

When Hikaru appeared in front of the door back in Russia, Makkachin jumped on top of Viktor who was carrying Hikaru and licked Hikaru’s face.

That scene reminded of how Makkachin and Yuuri first met.

\-----

After a few months of settling down in their new house, Viktor finally visited Yuuri’s grave with Hikaru in hand and a bunch of flowers on the other.  Hikaru was already a year old.

Yuuri’s grave was on top of a hill, was a breath-taking view which Viktor knew it was something that Yuuri wanted. The clear view of the greenery, getting direct sunlight from the sun, away from all the buzz from the streets. Although it was an hour drive from their home to Yuuri’s grave, it was an hour worth of driving.

While standing in front of Yuuri’s grave, Hikaru was desperately trying to escape from Viktor’s grip. Viktor soon gave up and let Hikaru go. Hikaru was already walking and he walked towards Yuuri’s grave.

“Ma…ma… Ma…ma…,” said Hikaru although he was only a year old. Viktor’s vision became cloudy from hearing Hikaru’s first few words. First it was calling Viktor ‘papa’. And without even letting Hikaru know that they were going to visit his mother, Hikaru already knew. Viktor fell on his knees, dropped the bouquet of flowers and hugged Hikaru.

“That’s right, Hikaru. It’s your mom. That’s your mother. Why don’t we clean it together?” said Viktor. Although Hikaru was still young to understand what Viktor was saying, he just smiled back at Viktor.

It didn’t take that long to clean it. Viktor placed a small ceramic vase beside the tombstone.

Gracefully, he placed white carnations and red roses in the vase.

Viktor sat in front of Yuuri’s grave and talked to Yuuri.

“Yuuri, I’m here. Sorry for coming so late. I just… I didn’t have the courage to face you. But thank you for encouraging me through your letter. Your words really helped me a lot. Hikaru is here with me! I didn’t get to see his first few steps, but he called me papa. Did you heard him called you mama just now? Yuuri… I miss you. I really miss you. Every single day I missed you. I really do wish that you are by my side. I wonder if I can do this alone without you,” Viktor bled the salt of his soul and as it pours from his eyes. His visions went blurry and it he was unable to see clearly. Viktor faced downwards, unable to looked straight at Yuuri.

A small hand touched Viktor’s cheek and said ‘papa’. Viktor was surprised to the sudden touch and looked up at Hikaru. With Hikaru’s clumsy hands, he wiped away Viktor’s salty tears.

“Papa! Papa!” although Hikaru is still young to understand the situation, Viktor knew that Hikaru was trying to cheer him up.  

Again, that smile. Hikaru’s smile. The smile that reminded him of Yuuri. That angelic and carefree smile.

Viktor hugged Hikaru, “Hikaru… ya lyublyu tebya. I’ll cherish you every day, so please don’t leave me.”

Viktor knew, he was no longer alone, as long as Hikaru is with him.

They stayed for a good 30 minutes just talking what had been going on.

Viktor placed a single thornless rose on top of Yuuri’s tombstone and kissed it before carrying Hikaru and left Yuuri's grave.

“Do svidaniya, moy angel. Ya lyublyu tebya. Poka my ne vstretimsya snova,” Viktor carried Hikaru and walked further away from Yuuri’s grave.

“Ma…ma,” said Hikaru who was still wanting to stay.

Viktor kissed Hikaru’s cheeks, “We will visit your mother another day. I will tell you all about him when you grow big.”

_‘Till we meet again, my love.’_

_\-----_

_Thornless rose: Love at first sight_

_Red rose: Passionate love_

_White Carnation: Remembrance_

_ya lyublyu tebya : I love you._

_Do svidaniya, moy angel. Ya lyublyu tebya. Poka my ne vstretimsya snova : Goodbye, my angel. I love you. Till we meet again._


End file.
